


情深几许生死有命

by KitschStatue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Amputation, Gangbang, Guro, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 凯洛伦在被轮奸的时候想到了自己尚未遇到的灵魂伴侣。





	情深几许生死有命

刀刃切开软骨的时候，凯洛伦听到令人牙齿发冷的声音。

当感觉尖锐到极限，触感不得已以听觉味觉体现。他现在嗅到了石楠花的气味，混在蒸腾的汗臭里，像鼻孔里被塞进一团发霉的绿苔藓。他一会儿冷得发抖，一会儿又浑身燠热，像整儿个人被阳光慢火烹透了。

他被牵引着脖颈上的项圈坐起身子，屁股里的阴茎又换了一根。

进进出出，水声粘腻，混着他喉咙里发出的鹅摔断了脖子般的声音。他这次看清楚了，灼烫的肉棍捅进去是感恩节火鸡梗着颈子被穿进铁棍，抽出来是烟火爆炸烤箱开炉，抵到前列腺就是下起砸得浑身都痛的糖果雨。

糖果真的掉下来了。小小的一颗，被开封后掉在地上，红白的截面沾了灰尘。

人的手指有几个关节？大拇指一个，其他手指两个。刚才有人说要把他从手指的每一个关节开始一截一截锯开，看来这种令人牙齿发冷的声音还要响起十七次。

凯洛伦开始走神了。现在能精神恍惚也是一种快乐，每次走神都是耶稣暂时走下十字架，去过自己平凡的生活。他不该把自己和耶稣相比，耶稣收拢十三门徒的时候可没有被他们鸡奸，押解他的罗马士兵也只有两个。但或许本索罗一个人是不能经受这种痛苦的。

他想到父母，想到自己本来的名字，想到过去的一切。现在他正在经历的事不再像噩梦了，反而是过去的一切都只像个美梦，都是十字架上因失血过多造成的昏睡，睁开眼，他就必须要回到自己阵痛痉挛的命运中。他不知道自己的母亲生下本索罗时是否也经历过这种阵痛。

钝痛使他被玩松的肠子和眉头一起皱紧，躺在他身下的人喘息起来，专心往上耸动挺腰，像在做失败的仰卧起坐，没空再抱怨这个巨大的婊子把他压得喘不过气了。

本索罗自称不信命运，即使他的父母就是一对儿灵魂伴侣。还好他们不怎么恩爱，母亲忙于从政，父亲是个浪子，爱与理想不可共存。他从小就恨自己手腕内侧的那句话，像是种诅咒，人降生到这个世界上时，手腕内侧会显现自己未来灵魂伴侣说的一句话。他的父母预见到了把这种命运从自身传递给后代的灾难性后果，但还是选择生下了他。

灵魂伴侣。他还没遇到自己的灵魂伴侣，他还会听到那句话吗？

或许遇不到也没什么大碍。而且有灵魂伴侣的感觉很糟，好像你刚刚降生，未来就已被框定：这世上总有一个人会在等着爱你，就像拿着麻袋等在下一个街口。所以本索罗拒绝接受自己会有个灵魂伴侣的事实，还每天都戴黑手套，把手腕藏得严严实实，其原因不只是中二。虽然他也的确表现出了一些超龄青春期叛逆症状，比如给自己起个新名字，非让全家叫他凯洛伦。新名字给他一种力量感，因为本索罗的命运不属于凯洛伦，凯洛伦不需要灵魂伴侣。于是他总把手套向上拽得紧紧的，藏好那句标记。

但现在他不能再戴分指手套了，也不能再在夜晚摘下手套偷偷对着那句话一日三念了，他的嘴唇发着抖，死死地盯着自己光秃秃的手掌，它像个出厂即畸形的肉丸，还被踩了一脚，在地上整个儿摊平了，怪异地续借在手腕上。

这群人拎起他的胳膊，挨个念出了他手腕内侧上的话，他的灵魂伴侣会说给他的话，又抽打凯洛伦已经红肿的屁股，要他放心，说他一定会遇到自己的灵魂伴侣，他身体的一部分总会有人买去的。或许几百年后也会有人对着他表白，就是怎么用屁眼分辨出灵魂伴侣的鸡巴可不太简单，他得现在开始就好好学。

他被扔在地上，松松垮垮，像个开线的玩具熊，那些人掰开他的屁股塞进生殖器如神拨开红海。

一直坚信自己能被爱的凯洛伦终于收到了命运的赠礼，现在那些不同的声音不同的腔调不同的屌在他脑子里翻搅，叽咕叽咕，个儿个儿深情。


End file.
